Second Chances
by 0ABC1
Summary: It's been years since the Cell Games ended. Lime is now a young adult living in Chazke Village with her mother. What has she done with her life since that tournament? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! guess who's back with another story?!_

 _I want to thank everyone who voted for this story and as promised... I have delivered. Soon, I will post the other story I promised. I think I want to update "Let's Be Friends" first." As always, reviews and suggestions are always accepted and greatly appreciated. I hope that all of you can give this story a chance and I will try my best for this to be an enjoyable reading experience. With that out of the way, enjoy the first chapter of "Second Chances."_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Second Chances Chapter 1

It was a warm Sunday afternoon in Chazke Village. Most Villagers were hard at work preparing for the upcoming colder season. In a rather small house, a woman was outside working on her crops. As she was performing her task, she noticed a young man approaching the humble home.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lao," he greeted.

Ms. Lao smiled as she took off her gardening gloves, "Good afternoon Julian, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," responded the young man as he offered his hand for a handshake.

The older woman smiled warmly as she accepted his hand. She noticed that he had a white rose in his other hand, "Would that happened to be for my daughter?" she asked.

Julian immediately hid the rose behind him and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, I was actually hoping if I could see her."

"Say no more…" responded the elder woman as she placed her gloves on the ground and walked to the house. "Lime! Honey, Julian is here to see you," she yelled once she opened the door. "So how is your mother," she asked turning back to the young man while they waited for her daughter.

"She's great actually," he responded. "Pretty soon she'll be able to remove her cast."

"Really? That's great news," said Ms. Lao with a huge smile. "Please tell her that I will try to visit her as soon as I can."

"Of course, I'm su-" before he could finish his sentence they were both interrupted when Lime appeared. "Lime, H-hi…" he said as he began to stutter his words from the instant nervousness that he was feeling.

"Hey Julian," greeted Lime with a smile.

Julian was currently speechless. He was truly in awe of the young female's beauty. She no doubt had a near perfect physique. Along with her allure, she had the curves and firmness that truly made her the envy of all other village women and desire of men. She was currently sporting a dark pink tank top that complimented her greenish eyes, and black shorts.

Ms. Lao gave a slight giggle as she noticed that look in the boy's eyes, "Well I'll leave the two of you alone to talk… It was great seeing you again Julian."

"It was great seeing you too Ms. Lao," responded the young adult as he smiled at her before she returned to the garden. Once she was gone, Julian returned his focus on Lime. He remembered the gift he brought her, "Oh yeah I picked out a rose for you." He pulled out and offered the rose to her.

"Ahh, a rose," Began Lime as she took it. "Haven't received one of these in days…"

Julian did his best to hide what he felt towards her response. He knew that every single man in the village was trying to court her. "So do you like it…?"

Lime looked at the rose and removed one of its petals, "A white rose… A symbol of purity and innocence… is that what you think when you think of me?"

"Among other things," he responded with a warm smile.

"That's adorable..." began the young female. "I just feel that white isn't the appropriate color… perhaps a blue rose would've been a much better choice."

"Oh…" responded Julian completely disheartened. "Perhaps next time I could find you one."

"Anyways, what could I do for you?" asked Lime with an innocent smile.

"I was hoping that we could hang out today… I mean if you're not busy."

Lime's expression turned into one of guilt, "I'm sorry Julian, but I have an important meeting in a few hours…"

"Oh… well, that sucks… perhaps next time?" asked Julian with a sad sigh.

"We'll see…"

"Alright, well then I should probably get going… I'll see you soon."

"Of course," responded Lime with a smile. She waved goodbye as the young man turned around and left.

* * *

A few hours later

Ms. Lao and Lime were at the dinner table each eating a serving of grilled chicken with vegetables that Lime had prepared. For the most part, the first half of dinner was relatively silent. It wasn't until Ms. Lao brought up a topic that the two began to have a conversation. "So, are you heading to the library later today?"

Lime nodded, "I'm really close to finally finishing my report. That reminds me, the next college tuition payment is due very soon."

Ms. Lao sighed, "I know but honey, you've been working on that report for months now… How come you haven't finished it yet?"

"Mom," began the young adult with a smile. "It's supposed to take all year, I'm almost done with it though."

Knowing that there was no point in continuing this conversation as it always ended the same, she decided to change topics. "So what did Julian want?"

Lime rolled her eyes, "Nothing important…"

"Really? He sounded like he really wanted to spend some time with you…"

"He did, but like I said, I have a report to finish."

"Well, I'm sure the report can wait another day… I really like that boy," commented Ms. Lao. "He's a total gentleman, handsome, very hardworking, and our families have been friends for years."

"Not to mention heavily poor," murmured the young female.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing," she responded quickly. "It's just… I don't really see Julian as anything more than a close friend."

"Well Lime, it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance… I have no doubt that he truly loves you and will treat you right."

"I'm sure he would, but I honestly don't feel the same…"

"Unfortunately," sighed Ms. Lao. "By the way, what did you do to that gorgeous rose he brought you?"

Lime had completely forgotten about that rose, "Oh I umm… placed it in a vase in my room."

The elder woman gave her a rather disappointed look, "Why are you lying to me?... I found that rose on the table completely forgotten half an hour ago."

Lime sighed, "I'm sorry mom, but I haven't been focused lately… if it will make you feel better, I'll take it to my room right now... I should probably get going anyways." She took a final sip of water before getting up and heading to her room. She picked up the rose on the counter and showed it to her mother, "See? Didn't forget this time."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lime came out of her room looking like she was going to a nightclub instead of a public library. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt that left her midsection exposed, and a black mini skirt that barely reached her kneecaps. She was about to head out the door when her mother quickly stopped her.

"Don't you think you're a little too… exposed for the library…?"

Lime rolled her eyes and smiled, "Mom, you know I always have to look stunning everywhere I go."

"Well I don't like it," stated her mother. "Return to your room and put on something more formal."

"Sorry mom, but I have to go," said the young female choosing to ignore her mother's order. Before Ms. Lao was able to stop her again, she opened the door and left the house.

* * *

It was starting to get dark in Chazke Village. Most of the villagers were already done working for today and were inside their homes. Lime was walking in the direction of the village library. Once she reached the front steps, she turned to every direction before suddenly making a run towards the woods. After some time, she reached a secluded cabin in the middle of the woods. She took out her keys and opened the front door.

"You're late," stated an older man once she entered the cabin.

Lime rolled her eyes and smiled, "Like you wouldn't have waited."

The man got up from the couch and walked towards her. He gently leaned in and kissed her on the left shoulder. He was immediately surprised when the female pushed him back a few steps before slapping him. "What the hell was that for?" he asked with a look of anger.

Lime returned his glare, "No advancements until you pay."

The man smiled mischievously, "Feisty I see… I love it." He pulled out a roll of one-hundred dollar bills and gave it to her.

Lime started to count the money as the man began to kiss her around her neck. "It's all here," she mentioned as she turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

They locked lips for several minutes until eventually, he pulled away. "That reminds me, my daughter was finally born last night."

"So?" asked the young female not really caring.

"Everybody in the village including your mother has given us a gift to celebrate… I was thinking that I could get an individual gift from you…"

"What did you have in mind?" The man leaned in and whispered his desire in her ear. "That's going to cost you extra," she responded to his plea.

The man smiled as he raised a second bundle of cash, "Already got it covered."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for the first chapter of this story. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all of you who took time to read this chapter. I hope to update soon. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this stories. Thank you so much for all the reviews and for everyone who gave the first chapter a chance. All of Y'all are AWESOME!_

 _So here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Second chances Chapter 2

The clock struck 6:30 a.m. The sun was just now beginning to rise in Chazke Village. The front door to the Lao residence slowly and quietly opened as Lime tried to enter without making a noise. Once she was inside, the young adult gently tip-toed to her room.

"Going somewhere?" came a voice from within the kitchen.

Lime jumped in surprise before turning to the kitchen and seeing her mother sitting next to the table with a cup of tea in her hand. "Mom…? How long have you been awake?"

Not in the mood to answer her question, Ms. Lao stood up and walked towards her daughter. "I want you to tell me right now where you have been all night."

Lime looked at her mother with an expression of regret, "I'm sorry mom, I fell asleep in the library while studying… It won't happen again."

Ms. Lao was silent before shaking her head, "Just how stupid do you think I am Lime?" She noticed that the young adult showed a glimpse of nervousness before quickly reverting back to her natural calm demeanor. "I know your story is a lie… You didn't even step foot inside of the library. Now, I will ask you one more time… Where were you all night?"

Lime was silent for a moment before smiling, "Fine… you caught me… I was with Cathy and I accidentally fell asleep during a movie… You can call her if you have any doubts."

"Cathy Citrus?" asked Ms. Lao before sighing. "Lime, I told you to stay away from that girl. She's a terrible influence and I don't want you anywhere near her."

"That's why I didn't tell you," responded Lime. "I know you don't approve of our friendship…"

"I just don't see how a sweet, smart, and beautiful young girl like you could ever be friends with someone who is just so… selfish and greedy… I strongly believe that girl would sell her mother's soul just for money."

Lime rolled her eyes as she gave a soft giggle, "It's not like you to talk behind other people's back. Please understand that Cathy and I have been friends for years…"

"Well regardless, I expect better from you than to lie to me."

The young lady placed a gentle kiss on her mother's forehead, "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble… I promise I'll be honest with you from now on." She waited to get her mother's acknowledgment of her promise before leaving, "I'm going to go ahead and get some rest, I'll see you in a few hours." She turned around and was about to head to her room when she was suddenly stopped again.

"Did I say you could leave?" questioned Ms. Lao. "Whether your story is true or not, it doesn't take away from the fact that you lied to me. As punishment, I expect you to head to your room and change since I have a long list of chores for you today."

The young adult quickly turned around to protest, "But mo-"

"No buts young lady," interrupted Ms. Lao. "I expect better of you next time, now go."

Lime sighed as she realized there wasn't any way of talking herself out of it, "Yes ma'am." With that said, she walked to her room and did as she was told.

Ms. Lao sighed disappointingly as she sat back down. She couldn't deny the frustration she felt from her daughter, _'Hopefully after today she will think twice before lying to me again.'_

* * *

Hours later, Lime was carrying a rather large bucket of water back home. Unable to sustain the bucket for very long, the female would often have to take breaks which frustrated her. Sweat often gleamed from her forehead as it would occasionally slide down her cheeks; and to her annoyance, it would occasionally make contact with her eyes causing them to sting for a few seconds. Fortunately for her, as she again tried to lift the bucket and take it home, her struggle was spotted by Julian who didn't hesitate to come to her aid.

"Lime," he said grabbing her attention. "Let me help you with that," He grabbed and picked up the bucket.

Lime smiled as she felt a sense of relief, "Thanks, Julian… You're such a sweetheart."

The young male grinned from her compliment as he could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Glad I could help, so how was your meeting last night?"

"What meeting?" asked Lime as she showed a look of confusion.

Julian matched her expression, "The meeting you mentioned yesterday…"

The young female was silent for a second before it finally clicked with her. She had given the excuse to Julian that she had a meeting last night. "Oh right, I actually decided to stay home since I was tired from studying all day." She had honestly forgotten that he had asked her out yesterday.

"Ahh ok," responded Julian. They quickly made their way to the Lao residence where they noticed a prestigious and highly expensive car parked to the side. "Who could that be?" asked the young male. "I've never seen that car before."

Lime raised an eyebrow, even though she hasn't seen that car before either, it wasn't hard to guess on whom might be its owner.

At that moment, Ms. Lao walked out of the house. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to take this long to get a simple bucket of water."

"I'm sorry mom," apologized Lime. "I was talking to Julian."

Julian smiled as he greeted the older woman, "I saw Lime struggling with the bucket of water so I decided to help her out a little."

Ms. Lao grabbed the bucket from the young male, "While I appreciate your deed, I would appreciate it even more if the next time you would allow Lime to finish the task herself."

"Mom…" began Lime. "My muscles were hurting and Julian was nice enough to help me. You don't have to be rude."

"Don't worry about it," responded Julian with a chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time. Anyways, I should probably get going now." He turned to Lime and smiled, "See you some other time."

Lime returned his smile, "Again, thank you so much for your help."

"No problem," the young male turned to Ms. Lao and said his goodbye before leaving.

Once Julian was gone, Ms. Lao sighed as she turned to her daughter, "John and Carroll came to visit with their newborn daughter. Go inside and greet them while I take this bucket of water to the back of the house."

"Yes ma'am," responded the young adult as she now headed inside to greet the visitors.

* * *

In the living room, the new parents were sitting on the couch looking over their daughter with smiles on their faces.

Lime walked in and immediately caught John's eye whom quickly sent her a flirtatious wink without his wife's acknowledgment. Lime rolled her eyes as she grabbed Carroll's attention.

"Oh Hi," greeted Carroll as she passed her child to her husband and walked towards the younger female to whom she gave a gentle and warm hug. "How have you been?"

Lime gave her a smile as she returned the hug, "I've been well. Congratulations on finally having your daughter."

Carroll pulled away and grinned proudly from ear-to-ear, "Thank you so much." She went back and asked for her daughter, "Here, come hold her for a moment."

"I can't," quickly interrupted Lime. "I'm all sweaty and dirty from all the chores I did today."

The young mother brushed off her words, "Don't worry about it. Here," she said as she handed the day-year-old infant to her. "Her name is Valery."

Lime accepted the child and quickly felt a warm feeling in her chest as she saw the baby in her arms. "Wow…" she found herself saying. "She's beautiful…"

At that moment, Ms. Lao entered the living room and smiled once she witnessed her daughter carrying the child. "Aww, this is a precious sight."

Carroll smiled as she acknowledged her statement, "I'm sure it won't be long before it's your granddaughter that she is holding."

Ms. Lao gave an amused chuckle, "Well hopefully it won't be too soon as Lime still has to finish her studies and earn a great career."

"By the way," began Carroll. "How has school gone?"

Lime turned from the child and looked at the mother, "It's going great honestly. I'm hoping to graduate next year."

"That's great to hear," responded the young mother. "It isn't that often that a resident of Chazke Village looks for a career beyond the village. I'm so proud of you."

"Well, in a way I learned from your example," complimented Lime. "You went out and looked for a better life outside of the village and into the city."

Carroll rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't exactly say that living in the city was a better life… I'm much happier living here than over there and that's why I came back… The peaceful nature, the friendly faces, and the beautiful scenery. I honestly couldn't think of a better place for my daughter to grow up in."

"Really?" asked Lime. She hadn't really expected Carroll to express herself that way. She had always dreamed of moving to the city for a much better life. "But isn't that where you met your husband whom so happens to be rich?"

Having heard that, John decided to stand up and enter the conversation. "Of course, we met in the city when she worked for my father's company, and I must admit that at first, I wasn't excited about moving here… but so far, I'm pretty satisfied with my time here. Like Carroll said, it is much more peaceful here than it would ever be in the city and the… beauty here is undisputed," he said putting an extra emphasis on the final line.

"Besides," added Carroll. "Money isn't everything. When I met John, I had no idea that he was the son's owner until after we were dating. All that matters is that you love him, right?"

Lime slightly giggled as she nodded in agreement. Ms. Lao, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eye off the baby, "Mind if I hold her for a moment?"

"Be my guest," responded John as Lime gently handed the baby to her mother.

"She's so adorable," complimented Ms. Lao. "She reminds me of Lime when she was born… Maybe she will turn out just like her as well."

Lime slightly giggled, "Don't be silly mom. Her mother is a much better role model than I am."

"Honestly," began Carroll. "I wouldn't mind my daughter turning out like you. Good-hearted, Intelligent, and beautiful… any mother would be happy for her child to have those traits."

Lime couldn't help but feel a blush, "You're just saying that because you've known me since I was born."

"Sweety, it's true," responded Carroll. "I'm sure that as Valery is growing up, she will look up to you as a sister… If that's ok with you."

Lime couldn't really describe what she felt inside of her when Carroll said those words to her. She always wanted a sister, but unfortunately, since the passing of her father, she knew it wasn't ever going to happen; but now, to hear someone say that really made it feel... emotional. "I would love that."

Unfortunately, John wasn't really a fan of that idea. "Honey," he said grabbing Carroll's attention. "With all due respect, I don't believe that Lime would be… a good sister like role model for Valery…"

"John…" said Carroll with a shocked look. "How could you say something like that?"

Ms. Lao could feel a sense of anger after hearing that. Lime on the other hand, just looked at him with shock.

John looked at Lime and Ms. Lao before realizing his mistake. "I apologize for my wording. I meant that Lime has plans to start a career far away from Chazke Village and wouldn't have time to… pretend to be a sister for our daughter…"

Carroll was silent for a moment, "John, what your saying is hurtful to both Lime and Ms. Lao. Honestly, your attitude shocks me… Show some respect please." She turned to both Lime and Ms. Lao and deeply apologized for her husband's words.

Admittedly, Ms. Lao had a much bigger problem with what the father said, "Why do you say that my daughter is planning to leave the village?"

Both Lime and John's eyes widened by the question. A detail that was quickly caught by Carroll. John was silent for a moment before he knew exactly what to say, "I'm sorry but I just assumed that she had plans away from the village considering that she would always ask Carroll about life in the city. I assumed she wanted to one day move and experience the city-life herself."

Lime couldn't deny her heart pounding for a moment. She felt slightly relieved that John came up with a solid excuse. "I'm going to get a bottle of water from the kitchen."

Ms. Lao nodded as she acknowledged her.

* * *

Lime marched to the kitchen frustratingly as she couldn't believe what John had said. She opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. What bothered her the most was that in a way, he was right. She wasn't the best example for the newborn by far. In fact, the majority of her life was a lie. If her mom ever found out that she dropped out of school, it would devastate her. At that moment, John entered the kitchen much to her frustration. "What do you want?" she asked with a look of anger.

"I came to apologize," responded John. "I should've worded my-"

"Fuck off," interrupted Lime not bothering to hear him out.

John was somewhat surprised by her outburst, "Why are you so mad about what I said…? Was I wrong?"

"Just leave me alone."

The older man smiled as he stepped closer to the female, "You know, I had a great time last night."

Lime immediately stopped what she was doing and without hesitation, she threw some water from the bottle to his face. "Are you stupid? My mom and your wife are in the living room, they could easily come inside and hear you."

John chuckled after hearing this, "Relax, your mother and Carroll are busy with the baby."

Lime took one final sip before sealing her bottle and getting ready to head back to the living room.

"Wait," said John successfully stopping her.

"What now?"

Again, he stepped closer to the young adult, "Are we meeting again tonight?"

Lime rolled her eyes as she stepped back, "No, mom is beginning to suspect and I don't want to take another risk today."

John was not happy with her answer, "Anyway I could persuade you?"

"I don't have time for this," replied Lime before the older man grabbed her arm.

"What if I pay you extra?" he asked.

Lime aggressively pulled her arm away, "I said no John and that's final."

"Name a price," he demanded. He was not going to give up too easily. Fortunately, he knew how much she loved money.

Lime was silent for a moment. She knew that going out tonight was a bad idea, but maybe it could be worth it. "Double the money."

"Deal," responded John with a smile. Just the thought of Lime in bed with him again was enough to excite him and wish that it would be night already. "Let's seal this deal with a kiss." He gently leaned in but was suddenly startled when at that moment, the door opened and Carroll walked into the Kitchen.

"There you are," said his wife with a suspecting look from seeing Lime and her husband a little too close. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," responded Lime. "He just wanted to apologize and give me a hug before you came in."

"Oh," responded Carroll. She wasn't really convinced but she wasn't going to question her husband. "Well, we should probably head home now."

"Of course," he responded. He gave Lime a pat on the shoulder, "Again I'm sorry if I pissed you off today."

Lime sighed before nodding, "Don't worry about it."

Hearing this caused John to smile, "Till next time then."

* * *

Later that night, John parked his car in front of the cabin. He entered the home and spotted Lime in the kitchen drinking a bottle of wine.

"You're late," she said in an annoyed tone. "I was about to head home."

John matched her tone, "Well Carroll didn't stop questioning me about where I was going…"

Lime raised an eyebrow, "Does she suspect something?"

The older man shook his head as he pulled out a bundle of money, "Well here's the money as promised." He tossed it to the couch and signaled for her to come to which she obeyed. With a smile, their lips made contact as they began their intimacy. John didn't hesitate to take their session to the next level. He began stripping her of her clothing as he lead her to the bed. Today, he was planning on making this a memorable night.

* * *

Outside of the cabin, another car slowly parked a few feet away. Inside of the car, Carroll quickly turned off the headlights so she wouldn't get caught. She noticed her husband's car parked in front of the cabin and quietly turned off her car. She turned to the back where her daughter was safely asleep in her seat. "Ok baby, mommy will be back in a minute." Admittedly, she would've loved for Valery to stay home, but there was nobody that could watch over her so she had no choice but to bring her. She had to know what the deal was with her husband tonight. It was highly suspicious how he insisted that he had to go to work again tonight after mentioning a few days ago that he was on vacation. She slowly got out of the car and walked silently to the front door. She was about to knock but ultimately decided against it. There wasn't any lighting inside that she could see which looked odd to her. She started walking around the cabin hoping to be able to take a peek through a window. She reached the back of the cabin where she saw a window that she could see through. She stopped in front of the window and tried to see something inside of the house.

Her heart began to pound when she saw her husband in bed with what looked like to be another person, _'Oh no, please don't do this to me, John.'_ She decided that she needed to find a way inside of the cabin. She knew her husband well and knew that he would always keep a spare key inside a pot considering how forgetful he usually was. Fortunately, she was right as she quickly located a spare key and silently entered the cabin. She looked around and noticed that there was some clothing on the floor which confirmed her suspicions. Tears were beginning to slide down her cheeks as she quickly opened the door to the master bedroom and turned on the light.

Both Lime and John were startled when they saw the light turning on.

"JOHN!" yelled Carroll as she looked at her husband whom turned to her in horror.

"Carroll?" asked John in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Carroll couldn't believe her eyes when she realized that next to her husband was Lime. "L… Lime…?"

Lime immediately covered herself with the covers, "Carroll... please, let me explain."

Unable to keep her balance, Carroll collapsed to her knees where she was wailing uncontrollably. "Whyyy?" she screamed. "How could the both of you do this to me?"

John stood up from the bed and tried to get closer to his wife. In retaliation, Carroll stood up and reached out to grab a nearby statue, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled as she pointed the statue towards him. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH ME!"

"Carroll! Let us explain!" pleaded John as he raised his hands. "Give me that!" he said referring to the statue.

Carroll turned to Lime who was still covering herself with the blanket in embarrassment. Tears kept streaming down her now reddened eyes, "How could you do this to me…? I loved and trusted you like a sister."

"I-I…Carr-…" Lime could not find the words to say. She was completely horrified by this situation.

At that moment, John tried to take advantage that she was focused on Lime and tried to snatch the statue, but to his surprise, she not only retained the statue but swung it towards the side of his head causing him to kneel down in pain.

"Carroll?!" yelled Lime in disbelief. "What have you done?" She wanted to get up and check on John, but quickly remembered that she was still nude. Carroll turned her focus back to her and the look of complete heartbreak devastated the young girl beyond belief.

"I will never… ever forgive you for this…" having said that, Carroll dropped the statue and quickly exited the room.

Without hesitation, Lime got out of the bed and put on her apparel that was next to the bed. "John," she said as she kneeled next to the older man. "Are you ok?" She noticed that the hand he was using to cover the skin that made contact with the statue was covered in blood.

"I'm fine," he answered as he stood up. "Where's Carroll?!"

"She just left."

"Fuck! Put on your clothes! We have to catch up to her."

Lime quickly did as she was told. She had no idea what was going to happen after tonight, but if everyone found out about her affair with John, her life would be over.

* * *

Carroll was speeding through the road as she wanted to get away from what she just experienced. On the back seat, the baby had wakened up and started screaming in discomfort. "Valery, please be quiet…" pleaded the mother as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. She realized her husband's car was beginning to gain up on her, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

On the other car, Lime's heart was pounding uncontrollably as she had no idea what they were going to do. "Slow down," she begged as the speed that both cars were going in was terrifying her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled John. He needed to stop his wife's car and talk some sense to her before they reached the village. He increased the speed and reached the driver's window. He alongside Lime tried to get Carroll's attention but with no success. John's desperation was beginning to rise as they were nearing the Chazke Village. Under these circumstances, the whole village would awaken and this situation would get even worse.

Carroll accelerated her car as she needed to get home as soon as possible.

At that moment, John let his desperation get the better of him as he did the only trick he knew could potentially stop the car. He sped his car until the first quarter was next to the rear quarter of his wife's car. Without hesitation, he moved his car and slammed it to its rear-end causing it to start turning direction.

Carroll had no idea what was going on and quickly slammed the brakes to stop the car. Unfortunately, to everyone's horror, the car lost its balance and began flipping.

"CARROLL!" screamed both Lime and John as they watched the car flip out of the road. He immediately stopped his car and stepped out of it as he quickly ran to where the flipped car had landed.

Lime also stepped out of the car and followed John. As he was about to reach the vehicle, to everyone's horror, the car suddenly exploded into the air causing fire to burn and consume everything that was inside.

"NOOOO!" screamed John as tears were forming in his eyes. His whole life was crumbling down more and more. He reached the burning car, but couldn't see his wife due to the fire. Suddenly, he spotted an arm that was sticking out of the raging fire lifeless. "CARROLL!" wailed John as he could only witness his wife burn.

Lime finally reached the car as well and quickly spotted the same scene, "No, no, no, noooo." The young girl could not believe what was going on. Tears dripped from her eyes as she realized that Carroll whom she'd known all her life was now dead, and she was at fault.


End file.
